


[All特] Pillow Man

by Adeliad19



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Pillowman
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliad19/pseuds/Adeliad19
Summary: 《1984》是一本好书，《枕头人》是一部好剧本，哪怕是读完一两篇书评和剧评你也就能读懂我的这个故事 O(∩_∩)O
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Ryeowook/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 2





	[All特] Pillow Man

1.  
帽子歪斜地顶在男人光秃秃的脑袋上，那是我出于慈悲给他戴上的，但前提是他不要继续这样疯疯癫癫的行为，一时满嘴胡言乱语，一时说着说着开始转而痛骂起了社会蛀虫——我说的是雇佣这个愚蠢的男人来调查朴正洙的人——但突然地，粗鄙的骂声在我黑洞洞的枪口出现时戛然而止。

“放下那玩意儿！放下那东西！你没资格这么做……你听到了吗，你不能杀我！世界就是一堆垃圾，那群食人蚁，去你妈的！从来都……喜欢处决作家……处决作家，那是一个信号，你明白吗？” *

圭贤手上有证据，是从这男人身上的皮夹里发现的。事实证明他说的没错，处决作家正是一个别致而醒目的信号，昭示着一个全新时代正在缓缓升起。

暂且不论圭贤是否有罪，不论“新时代”是否是个讽刺，至少到现在为止这个愚蠢的傀儡只能任我们处置。 

“你说的没错，作家，是的，我是一个作家了……处决作家？上帝知道我从来不害怕这个，厉旭，把枪放下。至于那群食人蚁……我毫无畏惧，当优丽狄玺被毒蛇咬死的时候，我的生命就已经结束了。”

他的优丽狄玺是谁？除了我没有人知道。

但奥菲欧注定救不回他的优丽狄玺——他亲爱的被冥王夺走的美丽妻子。

这时候在躯壳里占据上风的肯定是他的第二人格杰克，圭贤本身从来就不是一个如此残忍时刻还能保持冷静的绅士，但在此时一切都不重要，重要的是我急着给这个愚蠢的中年人看一样宝贵的珍藏，所以我催着他赶快说完，我才能上台独奏一曲奥菲欧。

我把枪藏进皮袋里，对着门口正试图逃跑的纤瘦男青年挤眉弄眼，“特哥，早点回来。”

圭贤依旧没有注意到我和特哥，他全部的注意力都在这个叫做“彼得”的中年侦探身上。他是他的新玩具，是他从未拥有过的最有趣的，活的玩具。

特哥落荒而逃，但我都知道他会去哪里，每一次他都会去同一个地点躲藏和我玩这种捉迷藏的游戏，似乎从不知疲倦。

彼得不断挣扎着想要逃脱绳索，但曺圭贤用他独有的属于秋天的声音斩断一切希望：“我告诉过你，我有证据。朴正洙没有杀人。”

为什么不停下来，听一听无辜的“罪犯”的独白？

2\.   
“那是什么声音？”

我直到十八岁都睡在自己家里，属于我的床在紧挨邻居家墙壁的那一侧，因此偶尔会问起母亲关于邻居家断断续续传来的、依旧稚嫩的属于男孩的尖叫声来自何方。

这种时候，她总是流着泪，双手捂住我的耳朵。可人类发出的痛苦的呻吟声依旧清晰可闻。低矮狭小的窗缝可贵地开在向阳处，从窗外飘来栎树烧焦、和枯叶腐烂交织在一起的怪味，奇怪，明明是在那么灿烂的阳光照射的日子里。

可惜我还在无法明辨是非、不足够了解这个世界中每一个事物都有它独属的名词，这样一个年纪。而此后我日渐深厚的知识体系告诉我，那样的尖叫声无非来自于每一个弱势群体中的个体，被强奸的女子，或者被醉酒的父亲毒打的、毫无反抗能力的孩子。

在此之前，我常年难以入睡，即使我对于房间终日逼仄没有怨言，这世界上也是没有人能够在那样的环境里睡安稳的。

”可是为什么不告诉我呢？让我自己去寻找答案很好玩吗？”

即使我知道这个世界从来都是只提供寻找答案的部分线索，从来不肯直接告诉我答案，就是这点真的让人很生气，我生气的时候，乐曲就在我脑中织成了。母亲和父亲对我的创作惊为天人，我不断地写啊，写啊，在他们眼里像是一根不会用尽墨水的钢笔一样不断工作。

“很动听。”

“真美妙，儿子。”

“是从天上来的乐曲，但是我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，鬼魂的声音，鬼魂才会这样组合音节。这一小节仿佛来自天堂，下一小节又来自地狱。”

我不听他们的评价，只在房间里写啊，写啊，写啊。隔壁传来的尖叫声凝结成了我笔下的亡魂，写到下一节，从未谋面的陌生孩子用他细弱的嗓音求救，我写啊，写啊。

某一个夏至的黄昏，我被允许可以出门散心。无需伴随随处可见的、父亲母亲监视的目光，剪断身上的风筝线自由地飘去窗外闻泥土和野草的芳香，这段短暂的黄昏对我来说尤为宝贵。

邻居的房子破败已久，屋顶上长满野草，乱石搭砌的墙缝中生出青苔，令人眼花缭乱的绿色错杂交织。

显是长久以来无人居住的样子。

奇怪的是这房子明显是长久以来无人居住的样子。

——可是，这是一座无人居住的房子，没有人告诉我。  
——谁来告诉我？

那到底是什么声音啊。

3\.   
某一天，比我足足大了5岁的朴正洙出现了。他自称是我家的邻居，来是悄无声息地来，又总是在我埋头写作了一会儿之后自觉无趣地离开。

我不明白他明明比我大上5岁，却总是在白日里无所事事，四处溜溜达达地闲逛。今天给我带来的是集市上的野树莓，明天从田野里抱来一只停在麦田里的稻草人身上的不具名小鸟，后天又不知道从那颗树上找到了喜雀收集的各色宝石。

唯一遗憾的是他总是在我埋头写作了一会儿之后，委屈地离开我闭锁的窗前。

可是为什么不要求我留下他呢？我太孤单了，总要有人腾出时间陪我的，不是终日在门廊看报纸的父亲，也不是把家里的窗户锁上的母亲这样的角色，我需要一个足够了解我的、毫无谄媚的同龄人。

音乐是不被允许的，我耳边终日只有钢笔和草纸接触摩擦产生的刷刷声。从春到秋，又从春到秋，窗外有一大片车前草循环往复地枯荣。

朴正洙的珍贵之处，在于他能看到杰克，从我六岁起就一直居住在我躯壳中的另一位朋友。所以我其实很开心他从出现的那一天就没有真正抛弃过我，只是我需要耐心等待。

“你的额头又受伤了？为什么？”

“母亲失手砸碎了家里的茶壶。”

“那这里呢？”他指着我的手肘，那里有一道鲜血淋漓的口子，“为什么？”

“父亲总是醉醺醺地归来，他甚至拿不稳餐刀。”

我们的对话大多如此。然后我又需要再等一天，等待他的出现，等待他的离去，等待他再次出现。和车前草地枯荣一样循环往复。

我从未这样等待过父亲和母亲。

4\.   
“彼得，你总要清楚一点，我不怕你。更不怕处死你。“

朴正洙的父亲也露出过同样愚蠢而矫揉造作的恐惧表情，这夸大的、充满戏剧性的鬼脸显而易见地取悦了我。那个男人的血用音符的形式永远地被厉旭留存下来，我很荣幸与这样天才的音乐家合流，与尔同谋。

“你看，这是我花了很多心思才能留下来的东西。你看，它依旧保存得这样完好！”

彼得的身体突然像筛糠一样抖了起来，我小心翼翼地捧着手心里的盒子，那是一颗保持保持了原样的、鲜红色的、在跳动的心脏。

“彼得，彼得，你想看就睁大眼睛看清楚。这就是你想调查的那位值得人们敬爱的死者。”

5.  
厉旭急不可耐地向彼得展示了他的新作，堪称鬼才的年轻钢琴家投入而陶醉地演奏着用血和多年里全部的疯狂谱写的乐章。

一声枪响，彼得脑袋开花静静软倒在椅子上。

他怀疑朴正洙是杀死他自己的父亲的凶手，我已经告诉过他了，这事不可能，既然他不肯相信，那么我和他之间也无话可说。于是我挥挥手，让冥王的使者带走了这个愚蠢的侦探。

按照厉旭的要求，他要口述一个故事，我来记录，于是你才看到了这一篇甚至可以说毫无理性的文字。我没想通过这个故事告诉你什么。它应该只是一个没有谜底的谜而已。*

我听到人们说着，没有朴正洙，这世界上没有朴正洙。我听到人们说，没有利特，这世界上也没有利特。

在狼狈地逃走前，我依旧坚持大喊特哥是存在的，他明明就站在我身边，伫立在夕阳下。你们这群瞎子。你们这群聋子。

可是直到月明星稀，人群悻悻地散去，他仍没有说一句话；我被厉旭劝说着离开时，他没有说一句话；我回头想看他有没有跟上来，只见他望着我的眼神开始闪烁，他的身影荡漾起了粼粼波光，最终闪着光消失在了1847年6月15日的银河里。

我最终仍是失去了我的优丽狄玺。

——————  
*取自原文《pillow man》

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 其实侦探是假想的，警察是假想的，就连利特和朴正洙都是假想的形象，只是厉旭和圭贤在被父母关起来写东西、创作中假想出来的玩伴。被称为天才的两人其实从来都没有玩伴，孤单又心理扭曲——体现父母亲情的虚伪和残忍。
> 
> 《枕头人》舞台剧中文版导演周可曾这样说：“不管他们是施虐者还是受虐者，都曾经被“虐待”过，也都曾经将“暴力和恐怖”诉诸在别人的身上。所以没有一个人能逃脱“暴力和恐怖”的影响，是因为他们身处一个“暴力而恐怖”的社会和政治环境中。“


End file.
